George Newbern
George Newbern (born December 10, 1964 in Little Rock, Arkansas) is an American television and film actor, best known within the DCAU as the voice actor of Superman on the animated series and replacing Tim Daly. DCAU filmography File:Superman (JLU).png| Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El File:LordSuperman.png| Justice Lord Superman File:D.J. Rubber Ducky.png| D.J. Rubber Ducky File:Alan.png| Alan File:Bizarro.png| Bizarro File:Superman's construct.png| Android Superman File:EvilHeadGuy.png| Evil Star * "Secret Origins" - Superman * "In Blackest Night" - Superman * "The Enemy Below" - Superman * "Paradise Lost" - Superman * " " - Superman * "Injustice For All" - Superman * "Fury" - Superman * "Legends" - Superman * "Metamorphosis" - Superman * "The Savage Time" - Superman, Adjutant (uncredited) * "Twilight" - Superman * "Tabula Rasa" - Superman * "Only A Dream" - Superman/Clark Kent * "Maid of Honor" - Superman * "A Better World" - Superman, Justice Lord Superman * "The Terror Beyond" - Superman * "Eclipsed" - Superman * " " - Superman * "Hereafter" - Superman * "Comfort and Joy" - Superman, D.J. Rubber Ducky (uncredited) * "Wild Cards" - Superman * "Starcrossed" - Superman/Clark Kent * "Toys in the Hood" - Superman/Clark Kent * "Initiation" - Superman * "For the Man Who Has Everything" - Superman * "Kid Stuff" - Superman * "The Return" - Superman * "The Greatest Story Never Told" - Superman * "Ultimatum" - Superman, Bizarro (uncredited) * " " - Superman * "Wake the Dead" - Superman, Alan (uncredited) * "The Doomsday Sanction" - Superman * "Question Authority" - Superman * "Flashpoint" - Superman * "Panic in the Sky" - Superman * "Divided We Fall" - Superman/Clark Kent, Android Superman (uncredited) * "I Am Legion" - Superman * "Dead Reckoning" - Superman, Bizarro (uncredited), Deadman (uncredited) * "The Great Brain Robbery" - Bizarro, Evil Star (uncredited) * "Alive!" - Superman * "Destroyer" - Superman }} Notes * George Newbern initially replaced Tim Daly for the part of Superman. * Apart from Superman, Newbern is also notable for providing the voice of the Final Fantasy VII main antagonist Sephiroth in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII and the Kingdom Hearts series. * Newbern reprises his role as Superman in the non-DCAU series The Batman, the DC Showcase Short Superman/Shazam! The Return of Black Adam (along with Jerry O'Connell as Captain Marvel), the DC Universe Animated Original Movie Superman vs. The Elite, and the video game Injustice: Gods Among Us (alongside Kevin Conroy as Batman, Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman, Adam Baldwin as Hal Jordan, Phil LaMarr as John Stewart, and many others). * Just as Conroy and Eisenberg are respectively recognized for voice acting Batman and Wonder Woman, Newbern (and Daly) can be considered the same for Superman. See also * List of DCAU voice actors in DC Universe Animated Original Movies * List of DCAU voice actors in DC Universe Video Games * [[List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman|List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman]] External links * Category:A to Z Category:Justice League Unlimited voice actors Category:Justice League voice actors Category:Static Shock voice actors